Refugio
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Cuando John y Sherlock regresan al 221B luego de varios días de ausencia no se esperan encontrar una visita inesperada. Cuando Sherlock da muestras de conocer al hombre que les espera en el salón, John comienza a cuestionarse los curiosos parecidos entre ambos. / Bond!Lock Q siendo el tercer Holmes de la familia. Johnlock & un poco de 00Q. Para KaiD23


**Refugio**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover: **Sherlock BBC + 007 / Johnlock & 007-Q

**Raiting:** T (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC; y otros son propiedad original de Ian Fleming, y actualmente de las productoras de las Sagas de 007. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños para KaiD23 ligeramente atrasado. Pidió "_Bond!lock – Con Q (Skyfall) como el tercer hermano Holmes [Sherlock/John, si se conoce el 00Q también se puede incluir]_", espero que cumpla sus expectativas y las de todos quienes lo lean uvu me esforcé.

Transcurre en un eventual Post _Reichenbach Fall_, tres años desde que Sherlock a "_muerto_" para aparecer vivo luego, siguiendo la lógica temporal de la mayoría de mis fics de Sherlock, ahaha xD

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Refugio**

John al comienzo no quería reconocerlo, sin embargo cada vez era más difícil salir con Sherlock sin que alguien les detuviese para felicitar al detective por estar "_Vivo_" y a ambos por los casos que, al día de hoy, seguían resolviendo junto con la Scotland Yard. A Sherlock le irritaba, pero John solía sonreír simpáticamente a todos los que buscaban un simple apretón de manos al entregar sus felicitaciones. Y ya se estaba cansando.

Ese día, luego de resolver un caso especialmente duro junto con Lestrade, John le había recomendado a Sherlock pasar al mercado a comprar víveres ya que era bastante seguro de que todo lo que tenían en casa se había caducado en esos días que ni habían pisado el 221B. El detective consultor había estado intentando convencerle de dejar eso para otro día e ir a casa a tener actividades más _amenas_, como solía llamar al simple acto de _tener sexo_. A veces John se preguntaba si había sido buena idea perdonar a Sherlock por esos tres años de ausencia y abrirle la oportunidad para una relación "_real_". El detective parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo. Y, tristemente, John era el juguete.

Al final, John había ganado. Habían pasado al mercado teniendo que esquivar manos y abrazos mientras compraban, para al fin poder subirse al taxi que les llevaría a ellos y a sus compras rumbo a casa por fin.

Sherlock observaba fijamente por la ventana y John no podía dejar de mirar su perfil por algún motivo desconocido, cuando por fin el de cabellos oscuros volteó a mirarle, sonriendo de medio lado.

—En la cocina— fue todo lo que murmuró mientras pagaba al taxista que se había detenido y bajaba del vehículo dejando a John con todas las bolsas.

Podía sentir su cara ardiendo, incluso las orejas mientras a duras penas conseguía bajar su cuerpo y todas las compras del taxi quedando de pie en la vereda frente a la puerta del hogar. No iba a preguntar a Sherlock que es lo que quería decir, porque obviamente ya lo sabía y eso era lo que le tenía sofocado.

Viendo que su pareja había sido atrapado por unas transeúntes (estudiantes universitarias, ojos brillantes y sonrisas coquetas), John decidió no ayudarle a escapar como venganza, subiendo la escalinata hasta la puerta, abriéndola luego de dejar las bolsas en el suelo un momento. Antes de perderse en el interior dio una ojeada a Sherlock apenas sonriéndose al ver que las muchachas le habían agarrado, literalmente, para no dejarle escapar. Se lo merecía.

Subiendo lentamente escalón a escalón, sin ni siquiera ignorar el que crujía, John intentó no pensar en la cocina y en lo que ocurriría allí en cuanto Sherlock entrase en el piso que compartían. Tragó saliva acomodando las bolsas en sus brazos y finalmente suspiró con alivio cuando llegó hasta lo alto. Al menos dos segundos antes de ver la nuca de alguien de cabellera castaña que permanecía sentado dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Por un momento no supo que decir, demasiado impresionado de encontrar a alguien allí, para pronto reaccionar con un carraspeo.

—¿Buenos días?—.

Con una elegancia que John solo había admirado en los Holmes y, quizás, en Irene Adler, la persona en el sillón se volteó hacia él apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sillón antes de sonreírle. Sus ojos claros, extremadamente familiares para el doctor, chispeaban tras las gafas de media montura que utilizaba y que le hacían ver de alguna forma un poco más joven de lo que seguramente era.

—Buenos días— fue toda la respuesta que le dio, quedando ambos observándose mutuamente por largos momentos antes de que unos pesados pasos se escuchasen en las escaleras.

—Malditas mocosas, ¿John que se…?— la voz del detective se cortó en cuanto entró al salón clavando sus ojos en la presencia de la otra persona en el salón. Su rostro demostró sorpresa en un primer momento antes de chasquear su lengua y desviar la mirada mientras chirreaba los dientes —Sherrinford—.

—Es un placer verte a ti también, Sherlock— sonrió con diversión el invitado mientras John no podía dejar de pasar su mirada de uno al otro como si se tratase de un partido de tenis.

* * *

—Hum, veo que has conseguido un piso exquisito, Sherlock. Supe que el anterior se incendió, por culpa tuya naturalmente— comentó el muchacho a quien Sherlock había llamado Sherrinford, mientras probaba el té que John le había llevado hace un momento.

Pareció disfrutarlo con la misma parsimonia elegante de Mycroft, oliéndolo, sintiéndolo, probándolo y degustándolo, antes de sonreírle al médico en agradecimiento. John no quería salir del lugar, aterrado ante la idea de perderse de algo.

Sherlock se había recostado sin pudor alguno en el sillón más grande, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia del otro hombre para sorpresa de John. Por un momento había pensado que quizás ese Sherrinford era un cliente en búsqueda de ayuda (lo que explicaría que la señora Hudson le hubiese dejado entrar), pero Sherlock jamás se comportaba así con un cliente en frente. A pesar de todo valoraba un poco su nombre.

Luego de beber media taza, el joven la dejó de regreso en la mesa de centro para mirar a John con tranquilidad. Esos ojos, que ahora podía notar eran de un color y forma muy parecidos a los de Sherlock, parecían leerle igual de claro que su pareja, lo cual era de cierta manera bastante aterrador.

La sonrisa que se extendió en sus labios solo le hizo ponerse más nervioso.

—Te has buscado un amante muy atractivo, Sherlock. Es guapo y servicial, seguro que te encanta que lo sea— soltó de pronto mirando al detective que descansaba cuan largo era en el sillón quien se volteó a mirarle con un gruñido antes de sentarse bien.

—De acuerdo, es suficiente ¿qué rayos haces aquí, Sherrinford? ¿No deberías estar en el MI6 haciendo gadgets estúpidos para tus agentes baratos?— gruñó el mayor con el ceño fruncido ganándose tan solo una carcajada espontánea del otro.

—Decir que solo me dedico a hacer "_gadgets estúpidos_" para los agentes –que por cierto, no cobran nada barato– es banalizar demasiado mi trabajo, Sherlock. Además ¿no puede un hermano menor visitar a su hermano favorito de vez en cuando? Hace mucho que no nos vemos—.

—Más de seis años, ni siquiera apareciste en mi funeral— le gruñó Sherlock alzando las cejas mientras Sherrinford se sacudía el pantalón de tela como si no fuera con él el reclamo.

—Por supuesto que no, era obvio que no habías muerto. No iba a perder mi tiempo en algo así— respondió antes de elevar la vista y toparse con los ojos horrorizados de John, sonriendo divertido —Creo que acabamos de dejar a tu lindo novio en shock—.

Luego de un momento la voz de John rebotó por todas las paredes del piso.

—¡¿Tienes otro hermano?!—.

* * *

Luego de haber pedido comida china a domicilio (John realmente no se sentía con energías para preparar nada), los tres se habían sentado en la mesa de la cocina a comer su frugal almuerzo. Sherlock se había negado por un momento a comer en la misma mesa que su hermano, pero luego de una mirada amenazante de John había acabado por rendirse.

Sherrinford no dejaba de observar a uno y al otro de manera disimulada, sonriendo levemente para sí mismo como si estuviese comprobando una teoría. John se sentía nervioso ante las miradas del menor así que decidió iniciar una charla, tosiendo un poco.

—Entonces ¿realmente estás solo de visita?— preguntó mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca, ganándose una mirada descreída de ambos Holmes quienes se miraron entre si antes de volver a mirar al médico.

—Por supuesto que no— gruñó Sherlock.

—Estoy aquí en búsqueda de asilo temporal—.

—¿Y eso por qué?—.

La mirada del más joven fue lo suficientemente elocuente, pero miró hacia John y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Sé que estuvo en la guerra, Doctor Watson, y supongo que hay algunos términos militares que no le son desconocidos ¿cuándo alguien se ve en necesidad de buscar asilo?— preguntó con suavidad, como si John fuese un niño a pesar de que claramente se podía ver de que casi le doblaba en edad.

El rubio frunció su ceño pero miró su plato antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Cuando está en un peligro inminente del cual no se puede defender a campo abierto ni en solitario, supongo— murmuró mirando luego al Holmes menor que lucía satisfecho por su respuesta, sin embargo fue Sherlock quien habló.

—Sin embargo lo que tú estás haciendo aquí es buscar "Refugio", Sherrinford. Asilo criminal. Porque estás huyendo de alguien, y si no has buscado ayuda en Mycroft es muy posible porque de él seas de quien estás huyendo— concluyó el detective apoyando la espalda en la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos —No me equivoco, por tu rostro—.

—Ninguno de los dos está equivocado. Tengo enemigos tras mis pasos, aunque puedo asegurar que no he hecho nada indebido para conseguirlos— aclaró al ver el rostro preocupado de John.

Con suavidad Sherrinford dejó sus servicios sobre el plato antes de imitar a su hermano mayor se apoyar su larga espalda en la silla la que chirrió un poco. El joven parecía perderse en sus recuerdos antes de comenzar a explicarles la situación.

Al parecer su identidad se había visto comprometida y un grupo de criminales informáticos habían llegado hasta él. Con esfuerzo y habilidad habían conseguido descriptar su computadora en el MI6 y habían realizado una serie de acciones que más que ser de una utilidad real para los criminales apuntaban en una dirección: La traición de Sherrinford.

El MI6 no había tardado en darse cuenta de los movimientos extraños de información y rápidamente habían expendido una orden de captura en contra de él. Vivo o Muerto, ya que la información que manejaba con _Quartermaster_ era tan amplia y valiosa para el Servicio de Inteligencia que se le prefería muerto a con una pequeña posibilidad de liberar esos conocimientos.

Solo el aviso repentino de uno de los mejores agentes del MI6 había conseguido ponerle en sobre alerta, dándole unos minutos suficientes para desaparecer de su departamento con las tarjetas de información clasificada acabando allí, en el último lugar donde le buscarían, por su obvia mala relación con Sherlock.

—Pero… ¿por qué no buscaste a Mycroft? Él te hubiese ayudado— murmuró John mirando con preocupación al joven. Sherrinford solo sonrió de medio lado y admiró en silencio la inocencia del médico.

—Mycroft trabaja para el Gobierno, John, aprecia más su trabajo que a su familia— gruñó Sherlock quitándole importancia con la mano —Seguramente lo hubiese entregado al MI6 aun sabiendo que Sherrinford no había hecho nada, confiando en que se realizaría una investigación adecuada de lo sucedido—.

—Y todo el mundo sabe que el MI6 no respeta del todo el Debido Proceso— completó el más joven con un agotado suspiro.

La cocina permaneció en silencio un momento antes de John parpadease con algo de sorpresa al pensar en algo.

—Pero ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí sin que nadie se diese cuenta? Hay cámaras en todas partes— susurró preocupado, pero la sonrisa del menor le tranquilizó un poco.

—No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que fui yo. Soy un maestro del disfraz. Después de todo, aprendí del mejor— su mirada se posó en el rostro de Sherlock quien solo gruñó un poco.

* * *

—No puedes quedarte aquí, Sherriford— dijo por la tarde Sherlock de pronto bajando el diario que leía mientras el menor y John charlaban tranquilamente en uno de los sillones. Ambos hombres dieron un respingo ante las palabras del detective, pero aguardaron a que continuase —He estado viendo todas las posibilidades y ninguna de ellas es favorable si te quedas aquí. Debes marcharte—.

—Sherlock— se quejó John, pero su pareja no le dejó continuar.

—Vete a casa de Harry, la hermana de John. Ponte esa peluca y ese vestido con el que te viniste y que John te lleve a casa de su hermana. Allí estarás a salvo, puedes hacerte pasar porque eres su nueva amante—.

El rubio quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras de su novio, pero luego comenzó a pensar que no era un mal plan del todo. Si le explicaba la situación a Harry seguro que ella lo entendería. Además su hermana casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa.

A su lado Sherrinford parecía meditar las palabras de su hermano para luego asentir.

—Yo también estaba pensando en que no podría quedarme demasiado. Una mujer que entró y jamás volvió a salir es tema suficiente para que Mycroft se apersone en el lugar, y la verdad no quiero tener que matarlo. En serio— le sonrió a Sherlock quien le devolvió la sonrisa de medio lado, ligeramente burlón.

—Entonces vete a arreglar. Te daré mi tarjeta de crédito, así no es necesario que ocupes la tuya— murmuró volviendo a leer el diario.

El menor de los Holmes se puso de pie y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios como si esa fuese su casa, haciendo que John suspirase un poco. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Sherlock, bajándole el diario y besando sus labios con suavidad ganándose una mirada interrogadora.

—Eres un buen hermano mayor— a pesar de que había querido que fuese un cumplido, su voz sonó ligeramente burlona y el detective gruñó golpeándole con el diario en la frente.

—No te atrevas a repetirlo—.

Cuando dos minutos después una hermosa mujer bajó los escalones con unos tacos no demasiado altos y un exquisito traje blanco de dos piezas, John quedó boquiabierto. Rizos rubios volaban en todas direcciones bajo un pequeño sombrero negro, y el maquillaje y la falta de gafas hacían el resto del trabajo dejando a Sherrinford Holmes totalmente irreconocible.

—Vaya— suspiró John mientras Sherlock se paraba a su lado dándole un golpe.

—Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de mi hermano—.

Sherrinford solo se rió mientras ponía en el suelo una maleta negra, sonriéndoles a ambos. Bajo toda esa femineidad John podía vislumbrar algo del atractivo joven, no pudiendo evitar sonreírle de vuelta impresionado por sus habilidades.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme estas horas. Eran las más peligrosas, ya que si sabían dónde estaba no se iban a detener por nada. Ahora seguro se tomarán todo más tranquilo. Solo debo asegurarme de no caer en manos de esos delincuentes, cuyo objetivo era, muy probablemente, dejarme solo e indefenso para apoderarse de la información que controlo—.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, Sherrinford— murmuró John, pero solo se ganó una negación del joven, provocando que los rubios rizos se elevaran graciosamente.

—Nah, son los peligros que acepté al convertirme en Q. No todo podía ser color de rosas, un buen sueldo, información privilegiada y presupuesto ilimitado para la creación de "_gadgets estúpidos_"— bromeó mirando a Sherlock quien permanecía en silencio. Sherrinford se balanceó sobre sus tacones y asintió —Bueno, estoy listo—.

Pero apenas dijo eso una figura se introdujo en el salón de golpe, provocando que todos se girasen a ver al recién llegado. Alto, musculoso, elegante, seguro de sí mismo y con un arma en la mano. John perdió el aliento retrocediendo un paso quedando pegada su espalda al pecho de Sherlock, quien solo se mantuvo allí con firmeza.

Los ojos casi transparentes del hombre del traje azul se pasearon por los presentes hasta enfocarse con dureza en Sherrinford. John pudo notar como el hermano de Sherlock parecía estremecerse un poco ante esa inspección antes de sonreír con suavidad, un leve movimiento en la esquina derecha de sus labios coloreados de rojo oscuro.

—Q ¿Estás bien?— preguntó la firme voz del alto hombre rubio, que pareció atravesar cada partícula de la sala. El arma apuntaba al suelo, pero a John le cupo duda alguna de que en medio segundo cualquiera podría estar con una bala entre las cejas si es que hacían un movimiento brusco.

Sherriford solo asintió con lentitud antes de ampliar un poco su sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y podía notarse aún debajo de la capa de maquillaje, pero si el hombre estaba impresionado por su caracterización no lo demostró.

—Nos vamos. No hay agentes por la puerta delantera, pero será mejor una salida alternativa ¿la hay?— su voz era dura y John se escuchó respondiendo antes de notarlo.

—Por la ventana de mi cuarto se puede alcanzar la escalera de emergencias que lleva al techo—.

La mirada celeste del agente atravesó por un momento al médico antes de asentir suavemente. Sin guardar el arma caminó hacia Sherrinford y tomó el maletín mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El menor de los Holmes inconscientemente humedeció sus labios por el nerviosismo. El hombre rubio estaba dándole la espalda a John, pero él pudo imaginar claramente la pequeña sonrisa que se reflejaba en los ojos del hermano de Sherlock, antes de que la inclinación de ese cuerpo le impidiese ver aquel dulce beso.

A su espalda Sherlock hizo un sonido de mitad exasperación mitad asco, ganándose una mirada descontenta de John y una firme del agente. Este se cuadró un poco y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

—Holmes—.

—Bond— respondió Sherlock luego de un momento, mientras Sherriford se despedía con la mano de ellos con una suave sonrisa en sus labios antes de subir las escaleras seguido del agente Bond.

Desde el salón podían oír el ruido que ambos hombres armaron para salir. El sonido metálico de la escalera cayendo para luego sentir las pisadas de ambos en el techo antes de dejar de escuchar cualquier cosa.

Ambos habitantes del 221B se quedaron en silencio un largo rato luego de eso, como esperando oír algo más, hasta que Sherlock bufó y se dejó caer en el sillón recostado a lo largo. John se sentó en otro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y miraba el techo pensativo.

—Supongo que ese era el agente que le avisó de la persecución— murmuró ganándose un gruñido de parte de su pareja —Espero que esté bien—.

—James Bond es el mejor agente el MI6. Si alguien puede sacar de este problema a Sherrinford, ese es él— le quitó importancia Sherlock mientras se giraba a ver a John sonriendo de medio lado irguiéndose —Ahora que recuerdo, tú me debes algo— murmuró bajo y sensual, enviando oleadas de calor al cuerpo del médico que se puso de pie en un tonto intento de escapar.

En diez segundos Sherlock le tenía acorralado contra la mesa de la cocina, besándose profundamente. Pero John no podía dejar de pensar en el joven Sherrinford y cuando pudo separarse de los labios de su amante no pudo evitar preguntarle, en tono jocoso.

—Mycroft es el puto Gobierno en persona, y tu hermanito menor es el Quartermaster del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia de Reino Unido ¿Es que acaso no tienes ningún familiar que tenga un aburrido trabajo de oficina? ¿Alguien normal?— preguntó mientras enredaba sus dedos en esos negros rizos.

La mirada de Sherlock era lo suficientemente elocuente para explicarse por sí sola, pero el detective aun así verbalizó sus pensamientos antes de volver a devorar sus labios.

—¿Qué hay de divertido en una familia normal?—.

Y, una vez más, a John no le quedó más que aceptar que Sherlock tenía toda la razón.

**FIN**

* * *

_Tan, tan! Espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo en verdad_ _~ desde que vi Skyfall me gustó la idea de la pareja Bond/Q así que cuando vi esta solicitud me dije "¡Rayos! ¡Debo escribir eso!". La trama surgió de forma espontánea y me niego a hacerme responsable de su absurdez, ahahaha xD_

_Llamé a Q Sherrinford por la prácticamente leyenda urbana (?) de que los Holmes tenían otro hermano con ese nombre. En teoría se supone que es un hermano mayor (que lleva el nombre del padre de los Holmes) pero para conceptos de lógica, aquí es el hermano menor. Por un momento quise poner que realmente era el mayor y que se había operado la cara para parecer más joven, pero bah, que tontería xD ahahaha así que se queda como el menor y ya._

_Hice que James y Sherlock se conocieran de antes porque... diablos, de seguro que deben haberse encontrado en alguna ocasión, ambos metiéndose siempre en cosas tan peligrosas. Además llevo desde el día que vi Skyfall pensando en que ambos se encontrasen en una calle en Londres y se saludasen tan elegantemente con un "Holmes" y un "Bond" -chilla como una fangirl (lo que es)- tan sexys ambos._

_Y Mycroft… yo pienso que los menores Holmes subestiman el cariño que les tiene. En lo personal no creo que hubiese entregado a Q de ninguna manera, pero bueno, si los niños piensan eso –abraza a Mycroft consoladora y le regala un Lestrade para que juegue (?)–_

_La trama no quedó totalmente resuelta, pero quiero que piensen que es un caso fantasioso para crear trama (?) no sé si vaya a retomarla y hacer un fic exclusivamente de 00Q pero… ¡quién sabe!_

_Nuevamente, Kai, espero que hayas pasado un lindo cumpleaños y perdona por la tardanza. Ojalá que te guste este humilde obsequio y a todos quienes se den un momentito para leerlo uvu ¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios!_

_¡Besos y gracias por leer!_

_PD: ¿Describo muy mal y no pudiste imaginarte a Q travestido? ¡No te preocupes! Dejo aquí la imagen que me inspiró a esto. No es Ben Whishaw, pero guarda cierto parecido, ahaha xD quítenle los espacios y los paréntesis._

**(http) : / / ti ny u rl.(co)m / Qwoman**


End file.
